


these troubled days of cruel rejection, you come to me, soothe my troubled mind [podfic]

by spinner_of_yarns



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns
Summary: Aziraphale loves snakes and hasn’t yet noticed that humans don’t share his love.This results in the occasional misunderstanding.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	these troubled days of cruel rejection, you come to me, soothe my troubled mind [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [these troubled days of cruel rejection, you come to me, soothe my troubled mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441316) by [spinner_of_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns). 



> This fic was partially inspired by [this post](https://gayforgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/189643093359/a-concept-aziraphale-has-an-absolutely-euphoric)
> 
> I’ll add links to the other platforms when they’re posted

anchor link [here](https://anchor.fm/ronnie-vlasaku/episodes/these-troubled-days-of-cruel-rejection--you-come-to-me--soothe-my-troubled-mind-emm0ac)


End file.
